The Internet and ecommerce Web sites are radically altering the way that many businesses operate. In particular, ecommerce Web sites are altering the relationship between buyers and sellers. Sellers, for example, can realize substantial cost savings by moving buyers from their brick-and-mortar stores to their ecommerce Web sites. Unfortunately, the full potential of these ecommerce Web sites is not being realized because of poor customer experiences while using them.
Statistics show that the majority of sales initiated on an ecommerce Web site are abandoned before completion. Often these transactions are abandoned because the customer has reached some impasse such as a site navigation problem or an unanswered product question. Some businesses address these customer issues by providing live customer support. Live customer support, however, is relatively expensive and, thus, negates much of the cost savings offered by ecommerce. Additionally, when live customer support only provides for email response, customers often abandon transactions before receiving an email response.
Because live customer support is relatively expensive, many businesses elect to use online, non-live support either exclusively or in conjunction with some type of live help. Most of these types of non-live support systems are form-based instruction manuals. In other words, the customer is given a list of frequently asked questions (FAQs) from which to select. Assuming that the customer's question is in the list of FAQs, these types of support systems return the corresponding answer in a text-based format. Rather than navigate such an instruction manual, many users simply terminate the transaction or contact the live customer support. In either case, the business associated with the ecommerce Web site loses important revenue.
Some non-live support systems attempt to present an animated character to address the customer's issues. These characters are generally little more than animated instruction manuals and lack the “look and feel” of live help. Again, rather than deal with such an annoying and unhelpful character, many customers terminate the transaction or contact live customer support. Moreover, these present systems are generally rigid and typically cannot be easily transported from one ecommerce site to another. Thus, these present non-live systems are not only unsatisfactory from the customer's perspective, they are expensive to develop and modify from the ecommerce business's perspective.
As ecommerce becomes more competitive, successful businesses will retain a higher percentage of customers while spending a minimum amount of money on customer support. Businesses are losing precious revenues because present technologies do not sufficiently minimize customer support costs while retaining customers. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the above-mentioned and other shortfalls in present technology.